Her Voice
by elLOCObanana
Summary: Gabriella Montez was the shy, smart new girl, but when Ms. Darbus makes her sing a song infront of the class what will happen?


Gabriella Montez was the shy sweet smart girl. But other people called her the nerd. She herself would get bullied in the hallways on her way to a simple class.

She only had one friend her name was Taylor Mckessie, captain of the academic decathlon team.

One boy however didn't really pay attention to her. Sure he glanced over at her so often with a smile, but never really talked to him at all that she has been at East High.

Gabriella moved to East High in the middle of the year. She had a talent that was so secret even her own mother didn't know about it. Her secret was that she had an amazing singing voice that was better then most singers you see on TV.

_RING RING _

The bell rung as students made their way to class purposely bumping into Gabi causing her books to fall. She then made her way to homeroom. Luckily her teacher Ms. Darbus wasn't there. As she sat down in the back next to her friends Taylor Ms. Darbus entered the room.

"Hello everyone I hope you have your cell phones turned off, today we will be presenting our projects. The project where you had to write and sing a song in front of the whole class. Luckily I got to rent a guitar from the music room so be careful if you know how to play it."

As she finished the class of 21 teenagers let out a large sound of annoyance. In the back Gabriella was staring out the window not having a care in the world what her teacher was saying. She started to hum the song of the one she had written for her presentation.

"Montez!! Stop staring out the window and present your project immediately!" said the angry teacher. Ms. Darbus was not very fond of Gabriella she was very shy and never spoke up in class so she thought she was useless.

Gabi made her way slowly up to the class not before hearing whispers from other students saying that this should be interesting.

Gabi reached for the guitar and sat on the stool in the middle of the front of the class before settling the guitar on her lap.

"Ok, I wrote this song and I hope you get the message.

You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

_(Chorus:)_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

_(Chorus:)_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

_(Chorus x2:)_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in"

When she stopped everyone in the room had their mouth hanging wide open. The same thoughts ran through all of their minds, WOW! Geeky Gabi has an amazing voice how come I have never heard her sing before?

Gabi on the other hand felt nervous, (who wouldn't get nervous doing something like that and not getting any response back?) she quickly ran straight out of the class room with tears pouring down her face. She left before anyone could catch up to her.

She ran to the only place she knew she could be alone. Where she could be surrounded in her thoughts and no one else could interfere. This is the roof top garden.

She sunk into the black iron bench at the top of the stairwell, letting tears cascading down her face.

After about ten minutes of crying she heard a few soft foot steps. Thinking it was taylor she started talking.

"Look Tay I would really much want to be alone right now so please leave, I just embarrassed myself in frount og the whole class and most importantly my big crush"

"Well you can see I am not Taylor," said the dark voice. She immediately knew who it was, Troy Bolton

"Sorry I didn't mean to," she managed to choke out.

"It's ok, So… who is this big crush you have? Cause if you talk to him he will be impressed from your performance in home room, Like I was."

"I thought I was horrible!! Everyone has a blank look on their face!"

"No they were just really surprised that you had a voice like that," he said.

A smile crept on her face also a bright red blush.

"But you never told me who your big crush was!" he pointed out.

"Well why would I tell you? This is the first conversation I have had with you."

"Who said it will be the last?" he answered.

She kept on blushing in the comfortable sentence for about five minutes.

Then it hit him. He was the one she liked. And he also liked her back.

_Wow I just noticed how beautiful Gabriella is, not only is she pretty but smart, kind, and has a beautiful singing voice_. Those thoughts ran through his head.

But before she could say anything to start up a conversation she found his lips on hers. She immediately smiled into the kiss. When they pulled back,

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked,

"Absolutely!"

THE END


End file.
